Renee Montoya
Renee Montoya is a detective of the GCPD. Biography Renee Montoya was a police officer in Gotham City. She was partnered with Harvey Bullock when she was promoted to homicide detective by Commissioner James Gordon. As partners, Bullock and Renee became close friends. Injustice Comic Year Two Renee debuts in the sixth chapter of the Year Two comic series. She is with Commissioner Gordon and Lieutenant Harvey Bullock forced to let Superman's Regime soldiers march into their city. Renee tries to talk to Gordon, but he can only dejectedly tell her not now. Renee is left wondering what they're supposed to do next. Detective Montoya reappears in chapter eleven alongside Gordon as they visit Harvey Bullock, hospitalized after being beaten by one of Superman's Regime Soldiers. When the Commissioner tells Bullock to get up, Renee is shocked, attempting to argue that Bullock can't move in his condition, but Harvey comes along with them anyway and the three leave the hospital. In the next chapter, Montoya stands with Gordon and Bullock as Gordon rallies the former officers of Gotham to his side. When one officer becomes angry at the idea of quitting the force, Montoya is quick to tell them to stop with the attitude. She is silent as Gordon and Bullock demonstrate the effects of the reverse-engineered superpill. In chapter fourteen, Montoya works alongside Harvey Bullock and the Birds of Prey to ambush two patrolling Regime soldiers. Montoya gets the attention of a soldier holding a young teen by the ankle by shooting his helmet. When the soldier tries to remind her that bullets don't work on them, she just shoots one of the eye pieces of his helmet out, admitting with a smile, "Bullets may not hurt you, but shooting you in the face still feels pretty damn good." Montoya has to restrain Bullock from attacking the soldier once he recognizes Bullock from their earlier altercation. After Huntress takes out their communications, Bullock power tackles the soldiers through a nearby warehouse wall and though the soldiers are surprised that the detectives are enhanced like they are, they are still confidant they can take the two in a fight. Montoya then says, "Maybe. Maybe you could take us two-on-two in a fair fight-- but we're way past a fair fight." She says as Batwoman leaps over her and attacks one of the soldiers, pummeling him into submission. When the second soldier flees, Montoya quips, "Worst. Supersoldier. Ever." but he is swiftly taken out by Commissioner Gordon, who orders that the subdued soldiers be brought in for interrogation. In the annual, Renee is featured in the first story, and is seen sitting next to Kate as the Birds of Prey enjoy some picture slides of happier days in their past, one of the pictures being a shot of Kate and Renee's wedding. Later, Renee is shocked when Commissioner Gordon brings in Clayface. Montoya would later lead Clayface to his holding cell after Harley Quinn drew a sample of his blood, the detective saying, "We're keeping you on ice until we see results." After Clayface was revealed to be working for Superman, and is subsequently defeated, Montoya questions what they are going to do with him, and it is after this Harley secures Karlo in a series of jars to keep him safely contained. In chapter sixteen, Renee is seen holding hands with Batwoman as they listen to Batman's speech concerning with upcoming war against Superman and his forces. Though Batwoman wants to say goodbye to Renee in case they do not see each other again, Renee interrupts her and says, "It's okay, Kate. I'll see you out there." In the next chapter, Renee Montoya is seen alongside Harvey Bullock and some resistance members, silently watching in awe as the Green Lantern Corps announce their arrival by turning the darkened skies green. In chapter eighteen, Montoya joins the resistance in storming the Hall of Justice, successfully taking out several of the scattered Regime soldiers after Harley Quinn's diversion. She fights alongside her partner Bullock and Commissioner Gordon. When the Hall is seized, Renee watches Gordon converse with the captured Luthor but doesn't actually hear any of the conversation. Renee is seen briefly in chapter twenty-two carrying an unconscious Cyborg along with Harvey Bullock in the ruins of the Hall of Justice. This was Montoya's last appearance in Year Two. Year Three Montoya reappears in the third chapter of Year Three. Renee is among the gathered Insurgents in Jason Blood's home, leaning against the chair Huntress is sitting on. Renee is mostly silent throughout the meeting until Harvey Bullock announces his intentions to leave, prompting to call after him, though Batman tells her to let him go. Moments later, Montoya is horrified as she witnesses Bullock's death along with Jason Blood's. In the next chapter, Montoya is safely teleported back to the Tower of Fate along with everyone else by Zatanna, saving her from the Spectre's wrath. Year Four Detective Montoya, over come with grief over recent events and deaths finds herself drinking her sorrow in to anger. In a rage Renee takes multiple super pills, defeats Robin, and holds him hostage to attract Superman. Clark arrives at once and as the two battle tries to warn Renee that she is going to die if she takes any more super pills, and likely already will. Gulping down an entire hand full of pills Detective Renee Montoya has gone beyond the point of no return, and after a hard fight with the "Man of Steel" she dies in his arms, her blood now toxic and green. Though Batman and Superman are at war, when a Wayne Co helicopter lands Clark orders the regime to stand down as Bruce runs out exclaiming "This isn't Batman. This is Bruce Wayne, here for a friend.... But it's over. I need to hear you say it's over." Holding the body of his fellow Gothamite, another detective, a woman he respected... he says it. "It's over." He lied. It was not over. Year Five Prime Earth Renee Montoya also appeared in Chapter 37 of Year Five. She was shown among the many guests of Alfred Pennyworth's birthday. During the party, she was shown enjoying herself with Ollie, Dinah and Kate in the pool and later arguing with Commissioner Gordon over how to cook the meat in the grill. Appearance Renee is an attractive young woman with dark hair, usually wearing a leather jacket over a shirt and jeans, a casual appearance betraying her status as a detective. Trivia *Though Renee Montoya has used the alias of the Question in the mainstream comics, it is unknown if she has ever used the identity in the Injustice continuity. *Renee Montoya is a notable lesbian in the mainstream comics, and is married to Kate Kane (Batwoman) in the Injustice continuity. Interestingly, Kate and Renee were to be married in the main continuity but DC Comics did not allow the marriage at the time. Category:Females Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Humans Category:Insurgence Member Category:Deceased Category:Characters